


No Longer Your Brother

by AreYouReady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is Saved, Cas is a Better Devil than Lucifer, Gen, Godstiel is Angry, Godstiel: Cas as God, Sam's Insanity is Slightly Supernatural, The Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYouReady/pseuds/AreYouReady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer pose a threat to His reign, though a small one. God pays them a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't even know.

It was a few days after he stabilized his authority that God went to visit the two beings (that he had once called his brothers) in the Cage. Instead of making Himself known to them at once, He watched them for a few moments before He allowed them to see Him. Lucifer grappled with Michael, as the archangel defended John Winchester’s bastard from suffering the same fate as Sam. Lucifer dug his fingers into Michael’s eyes, and God could see that the Morning Star, at least, was not really trying to succeed in the conflict, as he found battling his brother far more entertaining than torturing some unimportant human. As for Michael, it was good to see that he was attempting to defend Adam. Perhaps his time in the Cage was letting him reflect on his decision, teaching him reverence for humanity.

It was fascinating to watch the two fight, their differences in style serving only to highlight their similarities. As God watched, Michael conjured his flaming sword and swung at Lucifer, aiming for the shoulder. Lucifer slipped out of the way at the last moment, and attempted to grab Michael from behind, only to be thwarted by the same fluid speed. Their movements were very similar, more similar than God had ever seen angels be, despite their different ways of fighting. They truly were brothers, in an almost human sense. But He was not here to watch them. He was here to impress upon them the change in administration.

“Michael. Lucifer.” He allowed them to perceive Him, and laced his voice with power. Their heads snapped around in unison, and they stared at Him in confusion.

“Brother,” Michael breathed.

“What have you become?” Lucifer asked, taking in the changes that had been wrought on Him.

“I am not your brother. I am your new Lord.” He stated, answering both.

“But our Father…” Michael began, but then recognition flashed across his face, and his eyes narrowed. “ _Castiel._ The Malakh that gave his loyalty to a human. That our Father chose to _reward_ for such disobedience. Tell me, _brother,_ whose plan did you tear apart to gain _this_ privilege?” he hissed.

“I am no longer Castiel, and I am no longer your brother, _Michael._ Our Father is _gone,_ He has _abandoned_ us, and I have stepped in to take His place. I am your _Lord God._ Not Him. Kneel before Me.” God sent a tendril of His power into the cage, forcing Michael to his knees. Lucifer began to laugh. “What amuses you, Morning Star?” God asked, His voice turning back to pure civility.

“I have been outdone.” Lucifer answered. God cocked His head, waiting for Satan to elaborate. “I have spent all these millennia plotting, planning my revenge, my ascension, but you have beaten me to the punch, so to speak. You deposed father, you took control. A Malakh, a _fallen_ Malakh, and with nothing but a year or two of set up, you showed me up. You’re a better Devil than I am.”

“I am _nothing_ like you, _worm._ ” God hissed. “You fell because you failed to overcome your own arrogance, and face the fact that you yourself were not, in fact, our Father’s masterpiece.  You fell because you could not bear the thought of him loving any other creature over _you._ He spoiled you, and it tainted you with childish pride.” Lucifer just laughed.

“ _You_ call _my brother_ tainted, _abomination?”_ Michael growled. “What of the taint on your own Grace? The stain of purgatory stands prominent on your visage. The tendrils of human _taint_ grip you as well. You are hardly more than an overly empowered _mud monkey._ And it was you who tainted _my_ destined vessel, laid your claim on him, sullied him with your Grace so that I could not come into my own. It is you who is tainted, _Castiel._ ”

“He _laid claim_ on Dean Winchester?” Lucifer continued to laugh. “My, my. All of his own accord, too, none of my tempting involved, though I wish I’d thought of it. You have outdone me again, Malakh.”

God’s anger made it difficult for Him to think.

“Silence.” He said, blanking His voice.

“And what are you going to do about it, hm?” Lucifer gave a quizzical pout. God snapped His fingers, and the Devil was suddenly bound completely, unable to speak or move. Lucifer glared. Michael hissed. God tilted His chin up.

“I see no particular reason for either of you to be kept alive. It is unlikely you will swear yourselves to me, and your continued existence posed a threat, though a trivial one.” God smiled. The similarities between the two archangels was yet again apparent in their twin looks of horror. God opened the door to the cage, and retrieved the soul of Adam Milligan, sending it up to Heaven where it belonged. Then he turned on the two rightful denizens of the Cage.

Even though the brothers were similar, they faced death quite differently. Michael went stoically, making not a sound, except for one choked whimper as his Grace shattered into pieces and scattered across Hell, making it a little more bearable for those souls who were undeserving of their punishments. Lucifer fought it, clawing ineffectually at God and shrieking his anger, but his Grace broke into wisps eventually, and those wisps wound their way towards Earth, seeking to cause misfortune. One of them found its way into Sam Winchester’s mind.

But God did not care for where the Grace went. He cared only that the two archangels no longer possessed it. Michael and Lucifer were no more.


End file.
